Strawberry May Cry
by thek96
Summary: After the Winter War, Ichigo Kurosaki now has to deal with worrying over being powerless and the safety his friends. And his friends, feeling as if they'd cause him trouble, have since distanced themselves from him. And with Xcution starting to make their move, Isshin decides that Ichigo should move out and sends him to live with his white haired, devil hunting grandfather.
1. Prologue

**Strawberry May Cry**

**Summary: **Since the loss of his shinigami powers, Ichigo Kurosaki has had to deal with the stress of worrying over the safety his friends and being powerless to even help. They feel as if they'd put him in danger and have since distanced themselves from him regarding the afterlife and kept him out of the loop. And with Xcution starting to make their move, Isshin decides that Ichigo should move out for both hiding from Xcution, and to help give him time away from his friends and Karakura, and thus sends him to live in America with his grandfather. A certain white haired, strawberry sundae loving, pizza eating, demon hunting grandfather.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Sighing as he watched Uryū Ishida run down the halls of Karakura High, Ichigo Kurosaki turned his attention back to his teacher.

He was used to it by now. But it still pained him as he watched his friends go out and risk their lives in order to protect the town from hollows. He should be out their helping them – to make sure the job was done and ensure that none of his friends would have gotten hurt from battle with the hollows.

But that was something that he could no longer do. In an attempt to stop Sōsuke Aizen from his plans to form the Ōken and enter the royal realm, Ichigo had sacrificed his shinigami powers to perform The Final Getsuga Tenshō. An attack with enough power to defeat Aizen.

After he had used the attack he had passed out. And after he woke up, he had lost his shinigami powers and all the spirit energy he had left.

He had always yearned for a life without powers, and now he had acquired that life the he longed for.

And while he for one did like to not having to deal with spirits anymore, he started become distant from his friends. They thought it would be best that Ichigo – now powerless, without any means to defend himself – should be protected by them. Even if they had to keep him in the dark and ignore him regarding these matters.

And then he found out that his best friend Chad, had gotten injured while fighting a hollow. Of course Orihime Inoue had used her power to reject his wounds. But he should have been there…he should've had powers and help his friend…he'd promised to watch his back, and now; he could no longer keep that promise.

It really pained him. To know that things like this would happen and he couldn't do anything to either help or stop them from happening.

And he had little ties with all of his friends ever since.

Now, all he could do was carry on with his life like an ordinary high school student.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki sighed as he had gotten off the phone with Kisuke Urahara. The group, Xcution was about to make their move.

_'They're going to go after Ichigo to revive his powers, and then take it for themselves…'_

Thinking about what might be the best course of action in this situation, his thoughts had managed to drift off to how Ichigo was handling himself without his powers.

_'He definitely needs some away from here. If he were to stay he'd only be pained by not being able to do anything and his friends are ignoring him. Because this town is the current spiritually enriched zone, they'll always be fighting hollows while leaving Ichigo to grieve. And now with Xcution...' _His thoughts trailed off.

_'He needs to leave this place. To stay here would only cause him more harm than good… But…where do I send him?'_

His thoughts then brought him to think of his father-in-law, Masaki's father. Masaki and her mother had been separated from her father since she was just an infant. And after her mother died, it was the Ishidas that had taken her in. She had never knew anything about her father, and neither did the Ishidas. And just after she had graduated from high school, they had met him. Personally they both thought he was a bit odd at first; he kept spouting what they believed to be nonsense. Something about demons and hell. But at the same time, they thought he was really nice man.

Masaki had formed a strong relationship with her father after that. She had found out that they had been separated from each other due to a terrible accident in a hospital. The hospital they were in had caught on fire. The place was burned down before the fire department could even arrive. Many bodies weren't found. Her mother believed that her father had died, and her father had thought both she and her were lost.

He was good with Ichigo and the twins as well. He always managed to make them laugh one way or another, much to Isshin's chargin' as he could never get his own kids to laugh.

And the last any the kids had seen him, had been at Masaki's funeral.

And while that was the last time they had seen him in person, they still kept in touch over the phone over holidays and birthdays.

His thoughts returning to the present he thought to himself. _'Ichigo could stay with him for a bit, while we deal with things hear in Karakura…'_

But there was one problem with that.

His grandfather lived In America and not Japan.

_'But would Ichigo really be willing to leave. And will his grandfather take him in on such short notice? Well, I guess it's probably for the best that it happens. I'll take care of Ichigo, I just got see if his Grandfather will take him.'_

Picking the phone back up he dialed a number, waited for phone to ring, and waited for an answer.

A voice picked up from the other end of the line in English. _"Hello?"_

And with all seriousness, Isshin answered in English. "Hey, it's me, Isshin. Dante, I have a favor to ask you."


	2. A Favor for the Family

**Strawberry May Cry**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom

* * *

**Chapter 1  
A Favor for the Family**

* * *

"Sorry pal, we just closed," and with that a white haired man in red had hung up his phone with a bored expression on his face. "Jeez, no password again. Yesterday I had gotten quite few jobs. What's wrong with today? I'm getting' some crappy business."

Dante – the proprietor of the Devil May Cry had just gotten a call asking if the shop did take out. The Devil May Cry was NOT a restaurant. He had been getting calls all day and not one of them had been related to demons, it was already past 8pm as well.

While Dante was already in his late 60's, he had the appearance of some in his mid-40's to early-50's that still looked youthful. While he shared the same life span of humans, being the offspring of a human and a devil; he aged a bit differently than humans. At first he'd age just like a normal human, but as he'd get older, he'd retain some his youth at the same time.

And while one would think that the Son of Sparda would've retired given his age, he didn't. Not only did he have bills to pay and debts to get out of, but he didn't see a need to even bother going into retirement. He still had plenty strength in him, and even if he was in his 80's he could've performed back flips with ease. And it's all thanks to his demonic blood. And him being his own boss had its perks. The devil hunter was not going to put away his guns yet.

But lately business had nothing but pure crap.

_'I can't seem to get anywhere with business today…'_

The Son of Sparda's thoughts were interrupted as he had heard his phone ring again. Staring at what he assumed to be another call that wouldn't give him job, he had sighed before picking it up anyways. There was always a possibility it could've been job for him, as he had been proven wrong about phone calls before. And this one phone call was one he definitely wasn't expecting. Not even going bother saying then name of his shop when answering due to all calls he had gotten today. If they we're going to call about business with demons, they'd ask. And thus he answered his phone in a deadpanned tone.

"Hello?"

And on the other end of the line, a man had answered in English with Japanese accent.

_"Hey, it's me, Isshin. Dante, I have a favor to ask you."_

Dante had to take a moment to register in his head what he had just heard before he had answered in a much more friendly – yet curious tone.

"Isshin, it's been awhile since I've from you. How are things going over there in Karakura? Did you say you needed favor from me? And what might that be?"

On the other end of line in Karakura Town, Japan, Isshin had sighed before he had replied back.

_"Yeah, I guess it has been awhile hasn't it? As for how things are going over here; that's part of the reason why I called you, and the favor I need to ask. You remember your grandson, Ichigo – things aren't too well for him over here. A lot has happened over here that has put him in a depression. And not only that, but he and his friends have distanced themselves from each other. He's also not sleeping to well over here due to nightmares. And staying in town isn't doing him any good, and we can't just afford to move either."_

Dante just sat in his chair with a serious expression on his face, wondering what could've happened. Whatever the case, he had a good guess as to what the favor his son-in-law was asking for. _'But is it really good idea to have him over hear where the demons can learn of his existence?'_

Isshin's voice had picked again, interrupting Dante from his thoughts.

_"I know that this is rather sudden. But – could you please take Ichigo in and look after him for a while?"_

_'I knew it…'_

"Hmm… I don't know Isshin. Are you sure this about this on such a short notice? Will Ichigo even be willing to leave? And what about school? In Japan the school year may have just started, but here in America it's close to ending."

_"I know about his school work, but I can take care of that by having him homeschooled. He will have all the school material he'll need. He takes his School work seriously so he wouldn't fool around with that. As for Ichigo being willing to leave; he'll be a little reluctant at first but eventually he will agree to go. He just can't stay here anymore and I have no one else to turn to regarding this. Please Dante, do it for Ichigo, your grandson…"_

The Son of Sparda was left in thought as to whether or not he should agree to this.

There had been a reason as to why he had not seen his family since his daughter's funeral. Apparently, after he had been separated from both Masaki and her mother, not only did they believe him to be dead, but the devils as well. While he had survived from the burning hospital, he was left trapped in the building. And while one would think Dante could easily have gotten out of there, he had somehow lost consciousness and fell with the burning building. Before he passed out, he remembered a rather sharp pain in his back. After that he felt burning pain in his body – as if he was being eaten away at from the inside He had gotten trapped in the rubble, and it wasn't until after, they were cleaning the mess up that he had been found. He was left in coma for three weeks. Apparently the devils that had hated him so much thought he kicked the bucket. While he wasn't sure what had happened that day, he could almost say with certainty that the demons were somehow involved with it.

He used the time that they thought he was dead to his advantage to look for his daughter and her mother. He kept devil hunting to a minimum in order to make things easier when came to looking for them. And naturally the demon were aware of their existence as well, but like with Dante, had thought they had perished in the fire.

If the devils found out they were alive – or that Dante was alive and looking for them – they'd be in danger. And why would Dante want put his family in that kind situation.

But after Masaki's funeral, they learned he was very much alive. However they were unaware of Isshin and the kids.

And it was for that reason that Dante decided it would be best that he kept his distance from them. Though they still remained in contact with each other over the phone.

But to bring Ichigo over here would no doubt alert the devil's to his existence. And thus Dante thought it wasn't too good an idea to have him come here.

_'Hmm… But none of them even know…'_

Dante had never told either Masaki or Isshin that he was part devil; thus making Masaki part demon as well. And whenever he tried to, it didn't come out exactly right. And so none of them knew about his demonic heritage. But at the same time it was also their heritage, and they had a right to know. They SHOULD know. But when Dante finally told Isshin, he just thought that he was having a senile moment.

Now Dante may have been old – and still looks young and good-lookin' mind you – but he wasn't THAT old.

Now thinking though, having Ichigo over here would be a good chance to educate his family over in Japan about their demonic bloodline.

After giving it some thought, Dante decided he would agree to Isshin's request. "Alright Isshin, I'll see if I can't help him out. How long do you think he would be staying here for?"

_"Really? Thank you Dante. He may stay over there for few months, however long you'd like him to stay. Just at the very least until he gets better."_

Dante could hear the relief in his son-in-law's voice over phone. "Alright, when would he be coming over here?"

_"Hmm… How about four days from now on Friday? That would give you time to prepare for his arrival, and Ichigo time to pack and say his goodbyes. How does that sound?"_

Dante nodded his head to himself in agreement. "That sounds pretty good to me. Alright then, I'll pick him up from the airport on Friday."

_"Thanks a lot Dante, it means a lot to me. Well, I have to go now thanks again, I'll keep in touch okay?"_

"Alright then Isshin, take care of yourself."

_"You too"_

And with that Dante hung his phone back up, now lost in his own thoughts of situation. A smirk then made its way onto his face as he leaned back in his chair and put legs on his desk. "Things are going to get a little more interesting around here"

Suddenly his phone rang again. And by simply kicking one of feet that was on his desk, the phone had fled into Dante's open hand. Holding the phone up to his ear he answered.

"Devil May Cry"

_"Ya, I'll have two extra lar-"_

And with that the phone was slammed back down on to its receiver by Dante, with an irritated look on his face.

* * *

Isshin had relieved look on his face has he hung up the phone. Now all that was left was to inform Ichigo and the twins that Ichigo would be going to America to live with their grandfather for some time. _'Heh, it's a good thing we decided to teach Ichigo English when he young. He's gonna need to know if he's going to America._

It was also thanks to Dante that Ichigo didn't have a Japanese accent when he spoke English either, and he could both read write in English as well.

Isshin then had his serious look return upon his face. "Guess now I should wait for them to get home from school to tell them."


	3. News to the Strawberry

**Strawberry May Cry**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom

* * *

**Chapter 2  
News to the Strawberry**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down the sidewalk to his home. His thoughts on how Ishida had managed with the hollow. _'Hope he's alright and didn't get hurt…'_

His father's clinic came into view and he braced himself for his father's usual "welcome home" greeting.

But as he opened the door to his home, his father was nowhere to be found. _'Huh, that's od,'_ His father not attacking him made him suspicious something happened. "I'm home!" Then he noticed his sister Yuzu coming from the living room "Ichigo, dad called us for a family meeting in the living room. He seemed pretty serious about it."

At that he became a little worried. His father was never serious unless it was really important. Most of the time it was bad news. "Did he? All right then, let's go."

The two made their way into the living room where they found Karin seated on the couch, and their father, standing a few feet in front of the couch with serious look on his face. Something that made Ichigo worried, as he wondered what could've possibly made his father like this. Isshin turned his head to the two newcomers and in a serious tone of voice spoke to them. "Glad you could join us, please sit down on the couch."

Ichigo sat down next to Karin on his left while Yuzu sat down to Ichigo's right. His father then turned to face all of them with a serious expression on his face. "Good. Now that we're all here we can get down to business."

"Dad what's going on?" Questioned Ichigo as he studied his father's seriousness.

"Well Ichigo, quite frankly, it's about you."

'_Me?'_

"Or more accurately, this state that you are currently."

At that statement their full attention was directed towards their father.

"What do you mean by "my state"? What's going on?"

"Ichigo – you're not doing well. Lately you've been very depressed and have even distanced yourself from your closest friends. And not to mention for the past how many weeks now have you been having nightmares? They started ever since last year, but were nothing to worry over. But now you're really letting them start get to you to the point that you have them constantly. And in all honesty it worries me. It worries all of us here."

Ichigo was shocked to say the least. "W-what are you talkin' about old man, I'm fine!"

At that Isshin's eyes narrowed at him. "No, you're not fine, and I'm not the only one who's noticed either. Even your sisters are concerned for you."

At that Ichigo looked over to both his sisters. "Yuzu? Karin?"

Karin was the first to speak up. "He's right Ichigo, you been really depressed lately and it's really starting to bug the crap out of me. You're all moody and everything now, and you won't even tell us what's going on," She was acting like it annoyed, but she was in truth concerned for older brother. Yuzu spoke up as well. "Dad's right Ichigo you haven't been yourself and honestly it's starting to scare me," She had very concerned look in her eye that made Ichigo realize how serious they were being about the situation.

"What? You're all crazy, I'm fine! Really!" Ichigo was just not accepting this.

Isshin had then looked at his son and spoke. "No you're not. And it's not just worrying us but it's also starting to affect your sisters as well. You're starting really scare them and it's not doing any of us any good. And staying here in Karakura isn't doing us any good either."

At that, all of his kids stared at him with surprise. Ichigo was the first ask about what he meant by that. "What do you mean staying here wouldn't do us any good?"

"It's exactly like I said Ichigo, If we were to stay here in Karakura, then you would never be able to recover. This town holds too many bad memories and you need to get away from your friends."

"Wait, are we moving?" Ichigo asked, taking the words out of his sisters' mouths.

"No, we're not. You see we are unfortunately unable to afford to move out of town at the moment and thus we're stuck here in Karakura."

The kids we're at a loss now as to what he was planning. Karin, being annoyed by this was the first to speak up. "So then what's the point in bringing it up for old man?! What are you trying to tell us?!"

Sighing at his daughter's blunt rudeness, he answered her question. "What I mean to say is that your brother can't stay here Karakura anymore. So, he'll have to move out for a while so he can recover."

Now all of their eyes have widened in shock at what their father had just told them. Ichigo, clearly upset by the idea of leaving yelled in protest. "What do you mean I have to move out?! Are you insane dad?!"

Isshin look his son in the eye and replied. "No Ichigo, I'm quite serious. You need to leave this town otherwise things will only get worse for you. If not for yourself, then do so, so in that way your sisters won't be affected by this anymore."

Ichigo only stared at him with a sad look in his eyes before he faced his sister who were notably saddened by this news, most notably Yuzu. "Karin? Yuzu?"

Karin just stared at her brother for a moment before she turned to her father. "Are you sure this is best for him dad? That if he moves out for a while he'll get better?"

"As matter of fact I am sure," Isshin just gazed at the sad look in his daughters' eyes before turning back to Ichigo. "You need leave Ichigo."

This time it was Yuzu who spoke up. "If it helps Ichigo get better, then I think he should leave. Even if I don't like it, it'll be for the better right?" She was visibly upset about the whole thing, yet if meant Ichigo would get better then she wanted him to go. Karin spoke up after Yuzu. "Yeah I feel the same way. If it'll give us back the old scowling Ichigo instead of this completely depressed one."

Ichigo just stared at his sisters with sad look on his face. "Yuzu… Karin…" He then turned to face his father with a serious – yet sad – look on his face. "Are you sure about this dad?"

Isshin nodded his head. "Indeed I am son. It's for you to start getting better. You're going to leave in four days. "

"What about school? How would I deal with that?"

"I've arranged it so that you would be homeschooled. I trust you regarding that given you actually take your schoolwork seriously."

Ichigo just stared at his father before asking a question that has been plaguing both his, and his sisters' minds since Isshin had declared he would be moving out. "And just where exactly am I going to stay? If we can't afford to move then I'm going to assume that I can't afford to live on my own, and there's no one around here that we know that would take me in."

Isshin replied in questioning tone. "I don't recall saying anything about staying anywhere around here Ichigo," He response just made his children stare at him in confusion. Then where was Ichigo going to stay? "Ichigo… You will be moving out the country, and will be stay with your grandpa Dante in America."

His children's eyes immediately widened and his ears were met with rather loud protests from the twins. Ichigo however – while shocked – simply stared at his father before he spoke up, interrupting his sisters in the process. "You want me to leave the country? But what about you, Karin and Yuzu? You'll still be here… How would we even be able to see each other?"

Isshin stared back at his son in the eyes. "We wouldn't be able to. But even so, it's not like can't keep in touch over the phone. And besides, you wouldn't have anywhere else to go. And like or not, you ARE going. Listen Ichigo…just take some time to think about this. You'll have four days before you leave to stay with your grandfather. In that time you can pack and say your goodbyes. At least promise me you'll give this some thought and at least try to get better while you're gone?"

Ichigo just stared at his father for a moment with a sad look in his eyes before he answered. "Fine… I'll try, I guess I don't really have much of choice anyway…"

Isshin then tried to brighten mood up a little bit. "Look on the bright side – you'll be able to see grandpa Dante again. It's been almost eight years since you've last seen him."

A small – yet sad smile formed its way onto Ichigo's face when he had heard that. "Yeah, I guess it has. Hasn't it?" Wanting to go to his room now he stood up and excused himself. "I'll give it all some thought and go to try and get better okay? Anyways, I'm kind tired so if anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

With that, Ichigo went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind before he fell down on his bed – a sad look etched on his face. _'I'm really leaving…aren't I? I wonder how gramps has been these past seven years...'_

* * *

3 days later, in America, Trish was walking down the road before she came to a stop at her destination; the Devil May Cry. She walked in the front door…only to walk back out to see if she had entered the correct building. The sign had read "Devil May Cry" but Trish wasn't so sure. Walking back in building, she looked on to see Dante cleaning with a bored look on his face.

'_What…the hell?'_

If there was one thing Trish new about Dante; it was that he NEVER cleans.

Dante finally taking notice of the blonde haired beauty, had stopped his mopping to turn around and face her. "Ah, Trish. It's been awhile."

She hadn't aged at all since he had last seen her. Trish had never aged due being a pure demon – unlike Dante. He then noticed the shocked expression on her face. _'Must be about me actually cleaning for once…'_

"If it's about me cleaning; then don't get used to the sight. It's a one-time thing. Ya see; I'm going to be having my grandkid stay with me for a little while, so I thought I should at the very LEAST mop and take care of all the garbage."

Trish – now shaking herself out her state of shock – simply stared at Dante for a moment before replying. "Well… I guess that would explain it," Now putting on serious face, she began to explain why she was here. "Well, anyways, we may have a problem in the near future. It seems like Mundus will resurrect again at any time between now and next month."

At that, Dante had narrowed his eyes. _'Mundus…'_ "Is he now? Well then…I guess he didn't learn from last time"

Trish nodded her head before asking a question. "You said your grandkid would be staying with you for a while. You sure that's going to be a good idea with Mundus coming back?"

Dante stared at her for a moment before replying. "You know Trish," He then brought small confident and cocky smirk onto his face. "Somehow, I think he'll not only be fine, but Mundus will also get his ass kicked again."


	4. Reunion of Half-Breeds

**Strawberry May Cry**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom

**S****orry for not having the chapter out sooner but there were things that went on in my life that I just had to deal with and didn't have the time to wright. **

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Reunion of Half-Breeds**

* * *

Ichigo was falling asleep quickly on the plane taking him to America where he would stay with his grandfather. He had lost track of how long he'd been on there, but he was on there for hours! He had to leave at 6:30 in the morning as well! And had to wake up even earlier to get ready for his flight! This had something to do with the international time zones so that when he arrived in America it would be easier to adjust to a different sleeping schedule. Or so his old man said.

He couldn't have just sent him off at night so he could've fallen asleep sooner and have the time just fly by. But no, he had to go at 6:30am and be stuck on plane with nothing to do! He had gotten bored listening to music and playing video games on his PSP long ago! He didn't know how long he was there, but it was pure torture! At least now he was finally starting to fall asleep.

'_At least I won't be bored anymore…'_

"Attention passengers, we are now landing…"

'_YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!'_

Of course when he finally starts to fall asleep he arrives in America. Now he'd have to get off the plane all tired. When the plane was docked the passengers all started to gather out. Ichigo grabbed his backpack and yawned. He didn't really need his backpack but it would've been nice to have if he was going carry something with him while on the move here. With pissed off and tired look on his face, he reluctantly got up and left the plane with the other passengers – rubbing his butt while doing so. _'At least my ass won't hurt from sitting down anymore…'_

After collecting his suitcase, he went off in search of his grandfather. His mind drifted off to his family and friends. He was already missing them. He had said goodbye to Keigo and Mizuiro, but didn't even bother with his other so called friends. Yuzu couldn't stop crying and hugging Ichigo but they eventually pried her off him. Karin looked like she didn't care but he knew she was sad to see him go.

As for his father; the old bastard kept on attacking him, saying his son needed to be in good shape to fight off any "Jackasses" he might come across. Of course Ichigo had beaten his father down, and as usual, he kept spouting how he had nothing left to teach him – only to attack him again and finally get taken away by airport security. Something that caused Ichigo to laugh and Karin to smirk, while Yuzu panicked.

A small smiled formed on his face at the memory. Dragging himself out of his thoughts, he continued his search and in few moments he spotted a familiar head of white hair. Advancing towards it he was greeted with the sight of his grandfather looking around for him. He had white Hair and wore red coat and black boots with guitar case slung around his back.

As if he sensed Ichigo's presence, he slowly turned toward him with small smirk on his face as he spoke up. "Sup kiddo? Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah… I guess it has…" Ichigo replied with small smile on his face. _'Kiddo?'_

Now it may have been Ichigo's eyes playing tricks on him since he was tired, but his grandfather didn't look all that older from when he had last seen him. _'He still looks kind of young... It's probably just me… I'm pretty damn tired after all…'_

"Well, whaddya say we get outta here and back to my place? It's getting late and you look tired as hell."

"Yeah, that's sounds good to me."

As they exited the airport, Ichigo mentally cursed at the realization that he'd have to sit down again in a car. _'Is there no mercy for my ass?'_

* * *

A red car had come to stop at the side of the street, and front of it was a building with a neon signboard with the name "Devil May Cry". Ichigo, retrieving his suitcase from the trunk of the car, looked up at the sign. "Devil May Cry…?" he whispered out as he thought about just what kind of place this is. _'Please tell this isn't some kind of bar or club.'_

As he entered the building, he sighed in relief knowing that what he saw was what appeared to be a normal building. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he was going to be living in a place where there'd be a ton of noise or a lot drunks around. Though he didn't really take a good look at the place since he was sleepy. Feeling a hand grasp his left shoulder, he turned his head to see his grandfather. "Well you look tired, so whaddya say I show you to your room so you can get some shut eye?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Ichigo was led upstairs and to old door that Dante opened. "This'll be your room for while you're staying with me. If you need me for any reason my doors right across from yours," Dante said as he gestured to the door to the left of Ichigo's "and if you need to use the bathroom, then the toilets downstairs in the back to the left of my desk."

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded with a tired smile as he closed the door and immediately headed for the bed. He plopped down on it and fell straight asleep. A small smile on his face as he dreamed of himself hollowfied, destroying all airports and planes he came across, and beating up his dad.

* * *

Dante sat in his chair as he thought about when his next job would pop up tomorrow. Whenever it did, he was going to bring Ichigo with him so he could explain to him about his demon heritage. If he just told him, he'd probably think he was crazy. But if he took on a job, he'd actually get to see the demon with his own eyes, and would be more likely to believe him.

"Hmm?" Out in the corner of his eye, he spotted what looked like demon with a white mask on its face phasing through his wall. It had eight hairy insect-like legs with what looked like a spider's body, with two hairy clawed arms. Its mask resembled that of a spider's face with multiple eye holes and chelicerae.

The spider like hollow looked around the office it entered. Hollows normally tend to go where there's more spirit energy, so in that way they'd find tastier souls to devour, but this place had little to no energy at all, and that's exactly why it had come here. There may have be very little spirit energy, but that also meant that it would be a rare thing for a Shinigami to be here. And that meant he'd get to devour as many humans as he liked without worry.

The hollow laughed softly to itself as it prepared to find its first victim **"Hehehehehe, soon I'll find my first soul, and then I'll go on to the next!"**

"Do you usually talk to yourself like that? Or are you just that lonely?"

The hollows head snapped over to the man in red sitting at a desk in the room.

"**Huh, you mean you can see me!?"**

"Well… considering there's no one else around who I could've been speaking to, I'd say I was indeed talking to your ugly ass mug."

Dante had seen some these creatures in the past, and while he had learned that these things weren't demons and something called hollows, he knew enough about these creatures to know than that they were evil spirits of the dead that devoured human souls. He managed to learn this from some the past hollows he encountered before he slayed them. But he's only ever stumbled upon a handful his entire life. Something to do with living in a little to no spirit energy zone.

"**NRGH you worm! I'll-" **the hollow stopped itself as it noticed something was off about this man. It couldn't sense the slightest bit of spirit energy from this man, but could sense a dark, yet powerful form of energy emanating from him. Another thing was that his eyes were crimson red.** "Your eyes, this power I'm sensing from you - what are you!?"**

Dante sighed as he brought out his rebellion from the guitar case he hides it in. "Well who really knows…? And just like all the other hollows before you, you noticed that my eyes are red when they should be blue. While I can turn my eyes red by using my powers you hollows always see them red regardless. Perhaps that has to do with why I can see you. But enough about that, how 'bout I send on a one way trip to hell?"

The hollow proceeded to laugh in arrogance at Dante's bravado. **"You think that you can defeat me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL SHOW-" **

The hollow never got the chance to finish, as Dante airtricked to him and instantly lopped the hollow's head off its body. The body and head then began to vaporize away in a black and red aura. The head of the creature still screaming in pain as it disintegrated.

"Huh, well that was a letdown. Some of the past hollows actually managed to put up a decent fight against me… Well I guess I pretty much kicked their asses as well, but they could at least last against me for few minutes in my human form. This guy just dies from the gitgo." Dante sighed as he put rebellion away before looking at his clock. "Guess I should get some sleep too."

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and began rubbing his eyes. "Man, I haven't had a good dream like that in while. Usually just get nightmares." He said to himself while yawning. It was then that he finally took a good look at his room. It was a bland room, other than the bed there was a clock, a window, an empty closet and desk in the corner of the room with a lamp resting on it. _'A good place for me to do my schoolwork without distraction.' _

He began to unpack his things and put them away in the closet. He didn't pack much other than his clothes. The only things he brought other than clothes was his cell phone, iPod, Headphones, PSP, PSP charger, PSP games, and his schoolwork. As he finished unpacking his clothes, he turned to his backpack and grabbed books from out of it as he placed them on top of the desk.

As he went through his backpack he came to halt as he laid eyes on something he sure didn't remember packing. Reaching out, he grabbed his former Substitute Shinigami Badge and held it before him. _'I forgot I even had this in here…'_

Sighing he opened a drawer to put the badge inside, but halted as he caught sight of something he had never before seen in his life. Inside was glowing star shaped objects, each with different glows. Picking up one of the green stars, he examined it in awe. He hadn't seen anything like before. The texture of the star's surface felt like glass, and there was some kind of glowing energy from inside of it. Whatever it was, holding made him stronger for some reason. Taking a look at the other colored stars, they looked similar to the one he was holding, only different colored. He saw purple, yellow and blue colored stars in there as well. Deciding to put the star back in the drawer, he then noticed a large round vial that seemed to be filled with water.

"What the hell?"

Curiosity got the better of him as he reached out and grabbed the vial. He didn't quite know what it was, but the water inside of it made him feel uneasy in his stomach for some reason. Deciding he had seen enough, he put the vial back in the drawer and closed it. He reached for another draw and found it empty. Putting his badge in the drawer, he closed it and looked back towards the drawer he previously opened. _'Guess I'll ask gramps about that later…'_

Taking a look at the clock, he saw it was 9:30 in the morning. His stomach then proceeded to growl from the lack of food.

Stretching himself out, Ichigo decided to start the day and get something to eat, as he left his room and walked downstairs to his grandfather's office.

Unlike last night, now that Ichigo was wide awake – not to mention there was sunlight coming in the room – he was able to get better look at the place. He noticed several stereo speakers scattered round the room, a billiard table, an old jukebox, a drum set, a small refrigerator in the corner, a couch, a dart board hanging on the wall, and small trash can next to the fridge. It didn't necessarily look like the cleanest place in the world, but didn't exactly look like a pigsty either.

In the back Ichigo was able see his grandfather sitting at a desk with his legs folded on top of it. On the desk was old rotary phone, and a picture frame. Dante, now taking notice of his grandson's presence, turned his head to him.

"Well morning there kid. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept alright. Morning to you to gramps."

At that his grandfather took an offended look on his face. "Gramps? Ah, if it's not too much ask, do please just call me Dante. I know it may feel strange, but gramps or grandpa will just make me feel old."

"…You are old."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Do I look old to you?"

"…Okay I'll admit you don't really look old… But you are…so…"

"No I'm not."

"Alright sheesh…I'll call you Dante… Though it'll probably take some getting used to."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Dante formed a smile on his face as he got and up and headed towards the door. "Ah, that must be our breakfast."

Ichigo just looked at him in confusion. _'Breakfast?'_

Opening the door Dante was greeted by one of his most favorite sites in the world; the pizza delivery boy with his pizza. The pizza boy on the other hand looked irritated to be here. "Ah, well if it isn't my precious pizza that I ordered."

"Well if it isn't the cheapest man in the Residential Area. Here's your pizza." Said the pizza boy as he handed the pizza over to Dante.

"Well thank you good sir. Let your boss know I'll be able to pay my debt by the end of the week." Dante replied back as took the pizza from the delivery boy. The delivery boy had his hand out for a tip yet was met with a door to the face.

Ichigo looked on with a raised eyebrow as Dante walked back over with a smile on his face, all while ignoring the shouts of "Cheap bastard!" and "Penniless man can't even give a tip for pete's sake!" from the other side of the door.

"You bought a pizza for something like breakfast?"

Dante turned his head towards Ichigo with a smile on his face as sat the pizza down on his desk. "Yes."

Ichigo just stared at him for moment, not even bothering to question who would pizza for breakfast. Instead, he helped himself because he was pretty hungry. He wasn't the biggest fan of airline food. Deciding to ask a question that's been plaguing his mind ever since he arrived here, Ichigo turned to his grandfather.

"So, what's with that sign hanging on the front of the building?"

A smirk formed on Dante's face at that. "Well, that would be the name of my business."

Ichigo was just confused by this. "And what kind of business would we be talking about?"

"Well, I guess I'm what you might call a freelance jack-of-all-trades."

'_Sounds like what Ikumi does...'_ Ichigo thought as he imagined the things his grandfather might do.

"But, I only take on "Special Jobs" if you will."

Now that peeked Ichigo's interest as he wondered what said jobs were.

As if on cue, Dante's phone started to ring. Picking his phone up Dante answered. "Devil May Cry."

It was there for only a moment, but Ichigo didn't miss the glimmer in Dante's eyes as he smirked.

"Okay then, just tell me the place… Okay, I'll be there." Dante said as he set the phone down on its receiver. _'Finally, a customer with the password! And here I was thinking it'd be a while before business starts going again.'_

"Actually, why don't I show you exactly what kind of jobs I do? When you're done eating, get ready to walk out the door. Besides, this'll give me a chance to show you around the city." Dante said as he got up from his desk, pizza hanging from his mouth.

Ichigo shrugged at the suggestion. "Well I guess I got nothing better to do…"


	5. Blood-Tea Time in Hades' Looking-Glass

**Strawberry May Cry**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

******Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Blood-Tea Time in Hades' Looking-Glass**

* * *

"So then let me get this straight… You mean to tell me that devils and angels exist?"

"Yup."

"And that your father was devil, where as your mother was a human?"

"Yup."

"And this apparently makes you half demon – half human, and the same applies to my mother, being a hybrid of a human and a demon?"

"Yup."

"And this also applies to me and my sisters?"

"Yup."

Ichigo just stared at his grandfather with a deadpanned expression while Dante continued to drive towards their destination.

'_He said all that as if it were most obvious thing in the world…'_

Turning his head from his grandfather to the window he sighed. "You know how far-fetched that all sounds don't you?"

"Yeah I know."

While they were driving towards the demon attack, Dante told Ichigo that he and his mother were the hybrids of humans and devils, and that Dante runs a demon hunting business. While Dante knew that Ichigo didn't believe him, he thought he should give him fair warning for when he finally does explain the full truth. And he would explain this to him after he sees a devil with his own eyes. That way, he'd be more likely to believe him.

But no matter how ludicrous it sounded, it did get Ichigo thinking. _'Then again, ghosts exist, and apparently talking cats that can transform into indecent women. So then…why can't demons exist? Well either way, I still can't help but feel as if he's pulling my leg…'_

The car had then come to a stop as they arrived at their destination. Getting out of the car, Ichigo had a bored – yet curious look on his face to see if what Dante told him was true or not. As Dante got out, he heightened his senses and observed his surroundings.

They were a bit of ways into city's more dangerous and decrepit areas. Wouldn't surprise him if he saw gang members walking the streets. They walked for a few yards before coming to stop at an old rundown warehouse.

"Alright this looks like the place. Try not to get scared now kid."

Ichigo just scoffed as he donned his signature scowl and followed his grandfather to the entrance.

All the while Dante couldn't help but think to himself. _'Hehe, the kid reminds of Nero quite a lot. It's almost as if they were brothers.'_

However, as soon as they neared the door, a pillar of fire had burst from the ground, separating the two as Dante dodged into the warehouse and Ichigo – still outside – jumped backwards and fell on his butt, eyes widening in surprise at the pillar of fire in front of him.

The warehouse door suddenly closed on Dante as ghostly substance with a white color and aura with a skull pattern appeared on the doors and windows of the building.

"Tch, it's cursed! Wonderful…" Dante muttered to himself as he was now separated from Ichigo. _'Now I'll need to kill all the demons in here before I can get to him. If anything happens to him, there will be HELL to pay!'_

Not like he could just knock a wall down and escape through there either, they'd just curse the hole he created.

Now Dante was aware that bringing Ichigo here with him would be dangerous. But he was not expecting a damn ambush to happen! Turning around he was greeted with the sight multiple Blades and Scarecrows in front of him. He then spotted a giant Goatling flying above him.

'_Hmm, it looks even bigger than that Goatling back at that one island I was on trying to stop Arius. So that explains where that fire came from.'_

Taking out his sword from his guitar case, he charged the demons that guarded the entrances.

* * *

"What, the hell?" Was the only response Ichigo could give as the pillar of fire disappeared before his very eyes and was replaced with the door to the warehouse covered by some substance with a white color and aura with skull patterns. As he got up and tried approaching the door, a giant spectral white hand emerged from the door and clawed at him. Ichigo, having been taken by surprise for a second time, barely avoided the hand, screaming in pain as he did so, as the hand ripped through his black shirt and left three big claw marks on his skin across his stomach and chest.

Falling back to the ground he screamed in pain as he clutched the bleeding claw marks. Thankfully the wounds weren't deep or fatal, but he needed them to get treated quickly! As he stood up, groaning in pain as he did so with one hand clutching his wounds, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to it, he was stunned to find what appeared to be black simian-like creatures growling at him.

'_T, they look big!'_ He then noticed what looked like drool coming down from their jaws. _'And hungry! And I think I'm on their menu!'_

He took off in fear of what might become of him if he stayed there too long. He looked back and saw the giant black simians taking chase to him on all fours, and it seemed as if he didn't quit see the correct number of them before, because what looked like at least twenty of them were on his tail. And they were gaining on him!

'_Shit they're fast!'_

* * *

As Ichigo continued to sprint away from the demons, at far away distance on the roof of a building, what could be described as a giant ice monster with icicle claws and a shield of ice, watched on as he ran from his predators.

* * *

Ichigo cursed under his breath as the black monkey creatures grew closer and closer. Taking a sharp turn into an ally, he spotted a wire fence with a hole beneath it as he quickly rolled under it in pain. As he continued to run he began to knock down anything that might slow them down such as garbage cans. He didn't even dare to look back as he continued to run through the alleyways between buildings.

After running for what felt like miles, he finally came to stop to catch his breath. Breathing heavily, he turned his head to find the simian-like creatures gone. _'Must've gave them the slip…'_

He turned to his left to find an old manor surrounded by a small wooded area. Blinking for a moment he realized that he must have ran to the near edge of the city to start seeing a forest in the distance and little to no buildings left. Taking a look behind him again, he decided not to take any chances on whether or not those hairless black skinned monkey things were still there and headed for the manor.

As he entered through the main entrance, he was greeted with the sight of a decrepit foyer. Taking to the stairs, he decided to find a place to hide quickly. As he descended down a long hallway, he came to a stop at a door and entered the room, closing the door as he did so. When he got inside he gasped at the sight in front of him.

* * *

Dante was starting to get really pissed at this point. After he kept killing the demons, more just kept coming seemingly from out of nowhere. Executing his Helm Breaker on the spine of Blade, he watch as the blood sprayed out everywhere around it, as it screeched and twitched with pain as it lay dying.

More Blades and Assaults jumped at him from the shadows to catch him off guard, but Dante just rolled out of their path as he proceeded to pull out Ebony and Ivory and use Honeycomb Fire to rip them to pieces.

Deciding he had enough of the damn demons he activated his Devil Trigger. As he did so a black vortex of dark energy swirled around him, engulfing him in the process, and then was released revealing a two horned Devil with four black wings that had a black fog-like substance emanating from them and wearing what appeared to be black armor. This Devil was twice the size of Dante and had piercing crimson red eyes.

Over the years, Dante's devil trigger had been maturing since his little scuffle with Arius. Back then, his Devil Trigger had been incomplete. Over the years his demon form had changed, just like humans look different as they get older. And a few years after their fight, he finally perfected his Devil Trigger and was able to access his true pure demon form at will. As Dante dubbed it; his Majin Form.

All the demons in the warehouse gazed down on what they now considered a huge threat to them and all attacked simultaneously. However, when their attacks made contact with Dante, nothing had seemingly happened to him, as he emerged unfazed. He then proceeded to fire dark crimson red energy attacks from his hands in rapid succession at all the demons. And as each attack hit, the demons would find themselves being consumed by the blast before they disintegrated and decayed into nothingness.

One Blade, and the lone surviving demon left in the warehouse, jumped at Dante from the ceiling, but was soon sliced in half, straight down the middle in a vertical slice from a beam of compressed red energy that came from Dante's right hand.

As that last demon died, the seal on the doors and windows began to act up. The seals each had their spectral hands come out and twitch in pain as the seals hardened and shattered like glass.

Sighing in relief, Dante reverted back to his human form and exited the warehouse. As he stepped out of building, Ichigo was nowhere in sight. Out of the corner of his eye however, he spotted a trail of blood leading out of the warehouse grounds. Cursing under his breath, he took off in sprint, following the blood trail in hopes of finding Ichigo.

However, as he ran down the alleys the blood led to, he came upon a pack of hungry Gbumsiras. Anger building up inside of him, he didn't give the creatures the chance to even take notice of him before he started his attack. Executing a Stinger, he split the nearest Gbumsira in half before he gave an upward vertical slash to the next one, sending both him and the demon to the air. Jumping off the demon in the air, he rotated his body to where his head would face the ground as pulled out his handguns and unleashed a barrage of bullets into the pack bellow.

Landing on his feet, he looked up to see that only one was left alive, but not for long as Dante thrust forward to the demon at high speed. Stabbing the Gbumsira rapidly at speeds that a normal human couldn't even see, finishing it off with a powerful stab that sent the demon body flying back. Multiple limbs and insides spewed out and separated from the body for being stabbed one too many times.

As the last demon fell, Dante blew an inward sigh of relief as he saw the blood trail continue. He then busted out into full sprint as he tried to find his grandson.

* * *

When Ichigo entered the room, he wasn't expecting to see this. In the same room he was in, there was man seated at a table wearing old clothing and an old hat with a look on his face that just screamed insane. Seated to the left of him was a giant rabbit wearing human clothes and glasses with an eerie look on his face. Taking a closer look at the rabbit, it look more like stuffed animal. And to the rabbit's left and the man's right, a young little blonde haired girl sat pouring blood into tea cups.

The man seemed to take notice of Ichigo's arrival right away. "Well, well, it seems that our guest has just arrived in time for the tea party!"

'_Tea party!?'_

The rabbit then brought his gaze upon Ichigo next. "It would indeed seem that he is just in time."

The little girl was the next to speak to him as she bowed lifting her skirt up a little with her hands. "Ah, Hello! You must be Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki, it's so nice you could make it for tea time! My name is Alice, and these two are Rabi and Hatter!" Alice said gesturing to the man and rabbit.

'_How did I end up here in this situation!? Huh, well I guess even demons are welcome in Wonderland if a rabbit like that is here.' _

The rabbit spoke up next. "Ah, yes. It's nice to meet another Cambion other than your grandfather, Dante. Please sit down and join us for blood-tea and meat-cake."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about my grandfather?"

Hatter giggled like mad at that question. "Hahahahaha! Tweedledum and Tweedledee! This one knows not of his own heritage it would seem!"

"What do you mean by that screwball!?"

Hatter then donned an offended look. "I'm not a screwball you nitwit! My ball is a duke of screws."

Ichigo just looked dumbfounded by that response. "Man, I don't even want to know-AH!"

Ichigo clutched his wound from earlier in pain as he fell over. He had forgotten all about receiving it due to his mind focusing on getting away from those hairless monkeys. "Well sorry, but I can't really stay for 'tea time' cuz I kinda need doctor at the moment. So if you'll excuse me."

Hatter however just seemed to laugh. "HA! A doctor you say? Why would you need a doctor when you could heal yourself? Oh! That's right! You cannot use your demon powers to heal yourself when they are sleeping! You cannot access them! Hmph, I doubt you even know how to awaken your demon blood! After all, you don't even know anything about yourself! Seed of Sparda…"

"Who?"

Rabi just looked on with pity at Ichigo. "It hurts when ones all cut up, doesn't it? I wouldn't know despite getting cut into pieces before. Good thing I was just possessing a doll back then, as I am now. You on the other hand are in your real body. Just be thankful that you survived like I did."

Young little Alice walked up to Ichigo to help him up with a smile on her face as she spoke. "I do hope you feel better Mister. Please allow us to help you awaken your demon blood and help you! Then after that we can have tea time!"

Rabi walk up to Ichigo next as he clasped his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, let us help him. Shall we?"

A black tentacle then came out from behind Rabi and attached itself around Ichigo's ankle, as it picked him up off the ground and threw him across the room and into a mirror.

However, instead of making contact and shattering the mirror, he seemed to have phased right through it. Getting his bearings, he stood up to look on in shock as he stood in a reflected version of the room he was just in, but without the three demons. Turning back to the mirror he saw the three demons that threw him in there. As he tried to go back through mirror again, he found to his horror that he couldn't phase through it again.

"W, what did you do to me!?" Ichigo began banging on the mirror as if he were in locked up room with no way out. He abruptly stopped when he saw his own reflection begin to change. In the mirror was now white demonic figure with red vein and artery like markings on its skin, with red hands, feet and a red head with horns. The figure was holding a giant red scythe. What really scared Ichigo however was that it seemed to be coming out the mirror and into the room with him.

Ichigo could hear Hatter laughing on the other side of the mirror. "Hehehe, marvelous isn't it? Abyss, a demon that materializes itself in the human world through blood. I don't believe anything else could've been more fitting to help awaken the devil's blood inside of you!"

Stepping back in fear of what might become of him, Ichigo backed himself into a corner of the room, the demon raising its scythe to attack. And just like that, Ichigo powerless to do anything, was stabbed straight through his heart from demon's sickle. Pulling its scythe out of Ichigo, it then began to liquefy its own hand into blood, and proceeded to thrust it into Ichigo's now open heart. Ichigo, now screaming in more pain than he ever had in all of his life, began to twitch his body violently as the demon blood made contact with his own.

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, Rabi and Hatter grinned evilly at the sight. The Abyss was materialized using demon blood, and now that it made contact with Ichigo's own blood, it would act as a catalyst to awaken the demon inside of him.

All the while, Rabi couldn't help but ponder on Ichigo. "Hmph, you can see his great-uncle Vergil in him. You can tell by the look in his eyes that he possesses a strong lust for power. Actually, eyes aside, he looks like him."

Hatter turned head to Rabi and nodded in agreement. "Hmm, Indeed. However, this one seems to not have let the desire for power cause him to become evil and willing to sacrifice ANYTHING for it."

* * *

Ichigo, now not even finding strength to even scream, continued to violently twitch in pain as the demon removed its hand from Ichigo, only to dematerialize from the human world, leaving a large amount of blood that it used as its medium to fall on the floor beside Ichigo.

Ichigo's body then started to slowly become engulfed in a black and red aura, as his wounds slowly began to heal themselves. With his body abruptly stopping its twitching, he calmed down and looked down at where had been stabbed. He saw nothing but his ruined torn up and blood-stained black shirt. Taking his shirt off, his eyes widened to discover that his wounds that he received from both the demon and the spectral hand had all but disappeared.

Ichigo wasn't even sure what to think about his wounds disappearing. Hearing a strange sound that sounded like swirling water and wind, he looked back at the mirror to see its surface flowing and resembling water. Approaching the mirror with caution, found himself being able phase back through it again – much to his relief. Turning to find the three demons responsible for throwing him in there, he gave them a glare that could send chills up even Byakuya's spine. Yet those chills would have likely been triggered from Ichigo's new look that he seemed oblivious to.

Alice slowly walked up to Ichigo with a smile on her face. "Well now Mr. Ichigo, it seems that you now have finally awakened your demon blood. Do your wounds feel any better now that there all healed up?"

Ichigo gave her a nasty beast-like growl in response as a dark blue light shined from his mouth. Alice, now backing up slightly in response, chuckled nervously. Hatter spoke up in response.

"Now, now, Ichigo Kurosaki, there's no need to get violent. So tell me, do like your new look? I think it looks rather nicely on you."

Ichigo confused by what Hatter meant, turned to the mirror and stood speechless at his body's condition.

While his torso and lower body seemed to remain normal like they always were, the same could not be said for his arms and face. The skin on his arms was jet black and scaly with horn-like protrusions coming from his forearms, elbows and shoulders, and what appeared to be faint white vein and arteries visible when inspected closely. His hands looked almost exactly like those of his second hollow form from when he fought against Ulquiorra Cifer, but were black and scaly like his arms with the white veins. As for his face, the main difference was his eyes, mouth and nose. Where his mouth and nose were, he saw the same scaly black skin that was on his arms and hands. His nose seemed to have disappeared, yet whenever he would try to breathe through it, it was as if it were still there. His mouth was now even wider and had much sharper teeth. A dark blue light emanated whenever he opened it. His lips, while wider like his mouth, were now thinner and now serrated like a jack-o-lantern. Once again, his mouth looked more like his second hollow form, but with scaly black skin, slightly smaller teeth, and had lips.

The area of his face above his nose and mouth looked human, unlike the lower part of his face. But his eyes were different. His plica semilunaris, lacrimale punctum and caruncle were now dark blue like the inside of his mouth. His sclera was now crimson red, while his irises were now smaller and colored white. His pupils were still there and colored black, but were much smaller to the point where they seemed like little dots.

"**W, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" **Ichigo screamed. His voice was all distorted, but unlike his hollowfication, it sounded like a more electronic distortion.

He turned in rage towards the three demons before him. Hatter couldn't help but grin wickedly back at him. "Now, now, no need to get all frantic and violent devil boy. This is only a side effect of the awakening of your demon blood. You're not powerful enough yet to maintain that partial transformation, so you should go back to looking like a human soon enough."

'_Demon blood? But I don't under…'_ Ichigo's thoughts drifted off to the car ride that he and his grandfather had before they reached the warehouse.

* * *

"_So then let me get this straight… You mean to tell me that devils and angels exist?"_

"_Yup."_

"_And that your father was devil, where as your mother was a human?"_

"_Yup."_

"_And this apparently makes you half demon – half human, and the same applies to my mother - - being a hybrid of a human and a demon?"_

"_Yup."_

"_And this also applies to me and my sisters?"_

"_Yup."_

_Turning his head from his grandfather to the window he sighed. "You know how far-fetched that all sounds don't you?"_

"_Yeah I know."_

* * *

'_Oh, shit…'_ Was all Ichigo could think about to this revelation. But something was now beginning to bothering him. These people were demons, so why were they helping him?

"…**Why?"**

"Oh, why what?" Rabi asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"**Why awaken my demon blood? What do you want from me!?"**

"Well now, that is just the million dollar question. Now isn't it? I suppose you could say that we need you to help us with something. And that something, would be to stop Lord Mundus."

"**Lord who!?"**

"Yes, Lord Mundus, the emperor of the underworld."

"**If he's you're king then why are you trying to stop him from…whatever it is he's doing?"**

Rabi then spoke again. This time in a more serious tone of voice. "Well, to put simply, me and my friends here are rather fond of the human world. And his plans are, not going to be the best thing for this world. Therefore, it be inconvenient for us if he were to carry out his plans."

"Ah, you don't say?"

The four in the room were startled at the presence of a new voice. Turning to the door, they saw Dante, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, bearing a pissed off scowl on his face that made him look like Ichigo.

Dante saw Ichigo's partial Devil Trigger and narrowed his eyes at the three demons. "Well it's been how many years since I've seen you three. So what exactly did you do to my grandkid here that made him partially access his demon form?"

Hatter was the one to answer Dante's question. "Oh, we just helped him to awaken his demon blood is all. You should've seen him before we found him. He was cut across his torso, but thanks to us awakening his powers, he was able to heal the wound. That form is nothing but a mere side effect and he cannot yet control his powers, so he should revert back to his pure human form any second now."

True enough to his word, as soon as he finished speaking, a black and red Devil Trigger transformation flux wrapped itself around Ichigo. And as soon as it faded away, Ichigo was reveled looking like an ordinary human. Ichigo, looking at the mirror and seeing his body, released a sigh of relief.

Dante – now looking back from Ichigo to the three demons – glared as he spoke. "And am I to assume that it was you three that gave me that job? Just like you gave me that job all those years ago?"

Hatter spoke up. "That would be correct, Dante. And just like the last time, the money has been wired to your liaison, Enzo Ferino. And you should know how handsomely we pay."

Dante pulled out Ivory and shot a bullet straight for Hatter's face. But before it could make contact, Hatter and his two other friends disappeared. Dante just scowled while Ichigo just blinked in confusion.

"Dammit! Should have killed 'em off years ago…" Sighing he turned to Ichigo, who was staring at the spot where the demons were.

Sighing, he holstered Ivory as he faced his grandson. "Well… I think we've had enough excitement for one day, whaddya say we head home?"

Ichigo turned his head towards his grandfather and nodded in agreement as they both left the manor.

* * *

"_What do you mean he's in America!?"_

Shūkurō Tsukishima sighed as he pulled the phone away from his ear to preserve his hearing. Putting the phone back against his ear he replied. "It's just as I said Ginjō, apparently he was in a bad state of health hear in Karakura, so his family sent off to live in America with his grandfather."

Tsukishima could hear Ginjō curse on the other end of the line as spoke up again. _"Damn! It can't be just a coincidence. They clearly planned this! Alright…come over to our base tomorrow and we'll sort all of this_ _out."_

Tsukishima's hearing was then greeted by the sound of a phone hang up. Sighing, he set the phone down on the receiver before heading towards the door to leave the home he was currently in. However he was interrupted by the voice of a sweet girl as he began to put on his shoes.

"Cousin Shūkurō, are leaving already?" turning his head around, he was greeted with the sight Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki with sad expressions on their faces as they noticed him leaving.

Putting a smile on his face he turned to face the girls. "I'm sorry you two, but I have to get going. It is getting late after all."

Karin began to plead him. "C'mon. Can't you at least stay the night here?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Besides I have somewhere to be tomorrow, so I should be getting home and getting some sleep."

They looked down in defeat as they knew he was right about having to leave. Yuzu then looked back up to him. "Please tell us you'll visit again sometime soon?"

Tsukishima smiled at her. "Don't worry, I will. You two take care now." And with that, he opened the door and left the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

The Frost demon walked down the hallway in his master's chamber and bowed as he reached a throne were a statue of a god with three eyes sat.

"**Tell me, what have managed to find out?"**

The frost – bowing before the demon emperor – answered to his King. **"Something most interesting Master Mundus…"**

* * *

As Dante and Ichigo entered the Devil May Cry building, Dante turned over to Ichigo. "Alright kid, why don't you get yourself a new shirt from your room? Then come back down here. There's things I need to tell you, which you're no doubt dying to hear the answers to."

Ichigo nodded as he headed to his room for shirt. Dante sighed as he saw him walk up the stairs. Walking over to his desk, he grabbed his chair and moved it over to where it would face the couch. Sighing to himself again, he wondered where the hell he should even start. His ears picked up the sound footsteps as he turned to see Ichigo, now wearing a plain white shirt.

Dante then motioned over to the couch as he sat in the chair he took from his desk. "Alright, sit down kid, and I'll tell ya everything."

Doing as his grandfather instructed, Ichigo sat on the couch while facing his grandfather. "Okay then, so…demons?" Ichigo asked as he prepared for the explanation he'd receive.

Dante then straightened his face and began to explain. "Alright kid, let me start from the beginning. Two Millenniums ago, there was war, between the human world and the other…"

* * *

**And this concludes chapter 4. Now if any of you are wondering what outfit Dante is wearing, it's the one that he wore in a Devil May Cry 4 teaser. But he'll switch to his Devil May Cry 2 outfit later on. As for Ichigo, he's just wearing the clothes that he can be seen wearing every day in Bleach when in his physical body. But that's also going to change later on.**


End file.
